


Unwanted Sympathy

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Harry starts spending time with Draco during their 6th year in Hogwarts. Draco finally thinks he has figured out why.





	Unwanted Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy  
Inspired by the song: I Am Above - In Flames
> 
> _Did you not hear me loud and clear? _  
_Don't need your tears, I don't need your love _  
_Don’t need your sympathy, I am above _

“And maybe at some point during the Christmas holidays, we could spend a day together? Just the two of us,” Harry said. “And... Draco, are you even listening to me?” 

“Yeah, I’m listening, I just don’t care.” 

Harry blinked and stared at Draco, completely astonished. “What?” 

“I can’t believe it took me this long to figure out why you’re being all nice to me and spend time with me. But now I finally see it. You’re doing this all out of sympathy!” 

“What?” 

“Didn’t think I’d figure it out, eh? You pity me because my life is a fucking mess, and since you are the saviour, you want to make me feel better so you'll look like a fucking hero in my eyes as well!"

"No, that's not what..."

"You know what, Potter? I... I’m sick of it! I don’t need your pity. I don’t need anything from you. I’m above it!” 

Draco got up and walked away, not even looking back when Harry called out to him. 

“Draco, wait! I’ve never done anything out of sympathy, that’s not why I spend time with you.” 

As the Slytherin disappeared behind a corner, Harry whispered: 

“I spend time with you because I'm in love with you...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Another ficlet by me which ends unhappily, what a surprise. It’s not my fault my music taste (and writing style) isn’t exactly happy :D


End file.
